User blog:Chaoarren/Fanon monster highlight week: Crimson Uragaan
What's that coming over the hill? Is that a Uragaan? A Crimson Uragaan! Game debut Monster Hunter Destiny Biology It has a shell as hard as a Gravios, shining a deep red from extreme temperatures and a unique diet. This allows it to live in a variety of climates, including even swamps. Inside it produces unique gas which affects the brain to give drunken like effects. From its tail it flings bomb rocks filled with toxins which paralyze unwary foes who wander near. The tail itself becomes a larger threat as it can be used in duramboros style. Power Its the rare species of Uragaan, using stronger versions of its two variants attacks, as well as new comboes. Here are them. Normal Rock n' Roll: Rears its head way back, then curls into a wheel and rolls toward the target. If it takes longer to ready this attack, it will come around for a second go before stopping. Deadly Neurotoxin: Rears onto its hind legs, then lowers itself and sprays yellow/green gas around it for several seconds. (Intoxicated) Chin Smash: Pounds its chin on the ground and then does a Roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Double Chin Smash: Rears its head to the side while letting out a loud growl, then pounds its chin on the ground twice. It always follows up with a second Double Chin Smash, and then does a Roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Super Chin Smash: Slowly rears its head way up, then smashes its chin into the ground. Hip Check: Holds back, then charges sideways a fair distance. Tail Swing: Raises its tail, then turns and whips it to the side, throwing up to three pieces of ore that contain paraylzing venom. These will explode when struck by a direct attack or a quake. (Paralysis) Tail Pound: Similarly to Duramboros, it will glance behind it and raise its tail before smashing it on the ground, causing a quake. Chin Flip: Takes a step back and roars, then charges forward. After a few steps, it then digs its chin into the ground and uses the momentum to flip onto its back. Roar: Rears up and howls loudly. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Unlike Uragaan and Steel Uragaan, it does not follow up with a Chin Smash. G-Rank Onwards Wheel-Chin Combo: Rears its head back and shakes it around, then rolls right at a target. Just before it gets close, it will stop and slam its chin forcefully into the ground. Tail-Chin Combo: After throwing down paralyzing rocks with its tail, it will sometimes follow up with a Chin Smash to detonate them immediately. Swing-Pound Combo: Performs two Tail Swings to scatter paralyzing rocks around itself, then detonates them with a Chin Smash and Tail Pound. Trivia *Its Latin name means "crimson sulphurous rock chin". **Additionally, its Hammer gets its name from the Latin word for "crimson". *Its Deadly Neurotoxin attack inflicts the Intoxicated ailment, except when Frenzied - this status drains both health and stamina at a rapid rate. *It uses its Deadly Neurotoxin and Tail Swing attacks more often than the Uragaan and Steel Uragaan, thanks to its unstable metabolism causing it to produce a lot of toxins. *There exists a quest to hunt a tiny Crimson Uragaan, much like the Phantom Uragaan from MH3. *The A rank chin is said to be invulnerable to attacks. Chaoarren's Thoughts *Chosen because I created the render for this and needed a noticeable monster not done before and with mhx bringing it to 4th gen it was a good choice. This is a massively strong Uragaan, with the combination of armor, paralysis, intoxication and the ability to turn apex no one would say it is an easy fight! In fact I think it could hold up to the most famous monster in Destiny....Warlaros! Category:Chaoarren Category:Blog posts